Free Falling
by Noxnocturnum
Summary: The Veil never led to death, but it could lead to a life that Harry had never imagined possible. A whole new world, and what will this new world think of Harry and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Free Falling**

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I moved which resulted in the loss of several things and then I had to get a new computer. So all of my old files were lost and I am now beginning all of my stories again from scratch._

_This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the Characters of Avatar nor do I own Harry Potter. This is simply a story that came to mind one day and one in which the plunnies would not leave me alone. Partially inspired by Levity Lirum's Hi'i Palulukan and the desire for the continuation of said story. Check it out._

_**Now let us truly begin...**_

_**Prologue**_

_Long, long ago when the world was still young the Magi roamed the planet freely. Their magic a gift of the Mother Magic herself, she who created he planet also known as mother Nature, a power that was used in harmony. The Magi created seven objects of power to commune with their Mother, to seek her guidance and bask in her love. The first and oldest was the mirror of souls that allowed one to commune with the Mother and those she harbored, the second the ring of fortune allowed one to speak the Mother's thoughts to other magi, the third object the bowl of knowledge which allowed one to share in the consciousness of Mother Magic. The fourth and fifth objects were both lost soon after their making as Mother Magic was displeased with their form and powers. The sixth object created was the orb of commitment which allowed one to sense the bonds between all living things. The last object was created in secrecy and was said to have a piece of Mother Magic herself, one that allowed you into her realm if she wished it. For many years the Magi lived in peace, but one day a new life appeared on the planet. One not of Mother's design. This life called themselves humans, the Magi called them muggles. At first there were no problems and the Magi taught the muggles how to survive. They looked like the Magi but had none of their gifts, and so the muggles began to resent the Magi. The population of muggles grew rapidly and soon in their jealousy and rage the new life forms attacked the Magi overwhelming them and killing many. The Magi hid themselves, but over the years many were found and killed and with them the objects of power were destroyed. Soon the objects passed into myth and legend until they were forgotten even among the oldest tales. Until only one object remained... Here is where this story truly starts._

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Sirius Black had no thoughts when he tried to save Harry, all he new was that his godson was in danger. He could not let anymore of his family die, he didn't want to feel the loneliness again. He had only just found Harry again and he couldn't lose him now, not when he was turning out to be one he loved like a son. He just could not let that happen. When Harry jumped toward the veil to save Sirius he had no plan as to how to stop himself from falling in. His only thought being that he could not stand to have someone else he loved leave him behind. His mind whirled with pain at the thought of being without someone who cared again. And when he started to fall in with his godfather he never expected to feel someone else try to grab _him._

When Remus grabbed Harry his only thought was that he could not let the last of the people he considered family die, and inside Mooney roared for his pack members. He refused to be alone again. He had lost James and Lily. Peter had turned on them all. He couldn't let the last two people he truly cared about leave him behind, he didn't want to be alone again. With these thoughts the three men fell into the Veil. Never knowing that behind them Voldemort shrieked and began to burn as the Veil's power shredded through him, following the connection from the horcrux to it's creator and all of it's other pieces. Thus did the plague of the wizarding world die, killed by the power he knew not. And Harry Potter was celebrated as a hero, for many thought he knew what would happen if he jumped in, and no one was there to tell them otherwise. It was a few years later that they started noticing the loss of magic. Certain people and families were losing their magic entirely, while others were gaining more. And this time they had no scapegoat to blame.

**The Mother**

_** It had been a very long time since any of Her children had come into her realm, and even longer since any had spoken to Her. She knew that the Magi had long forgotten the past and those who had known of Her had not been able to teach their children before their passing. Their souls apologized for failing to do so when they had come back to Her. She also knew that the true power of the veil had been forgotten over the ages. There had been a few misguided attempts to use it but those who had come through the veil had not been worth Her attention so She had promptly banished them. Long had she mourned the fact that She could no longer directly help Her children in their struggles. Having no true physical form She could only urge those children most connected to Her to help.**_

_** She had been saddened to know that Her youngest children were unable to speak with Her. The loss of lore and objects causing a huge unapproachable rift between Her and the Magi children still surviving, even for one such as Herself. So She was quite pleasantly surprised when three of Her children fell through Her door. Touching their minds She judged them worthy of Her attentions and gladly opened Her doors. But on closer inspection She noticed the injuries and the soul deep pain Her lovely children were suffering. Even unconscious as they were now the pain was there. This would not do. **_

_** She started with the poor little were-cub on Her floor, curing the madness that had twisted the magnificent beast inside into thinking it was of wolf form, stopping the blood lust and removing the scars that littered his body. Next she worked on the pup next to him. Once again curing the madness that had been caused by the twisting of power and loneliness, then correcting the physical imperfections, the malnutrition and the scars as well as that horrible brand. Last She turned her attention to the small cub with them, seeing the cursed scar and Her anger mounted. There on the cub was an evil She would not permit in Her realm, quickly she used Her power to Burn the impure soul that had plagued the poor child for so long, watching as the evil creature who had done such a horrible thing writhed in agonizing death. Her brother Death would welcome Her gift of this evil soul She knew. This soul would no longer drain Her precious child of his gifts. Then she started on the physical problems this poor child has, the malnutrition, the many scars, and the blocking spells that separated him from his true power.**_

_** Finished with their healing She gently gathered Her children into her "arms." Sadly She knew that Her children could not stay here. And while healing them She had learned of their lives on her planet. She was greatly displeased with what she saw, it seems that the corruption within the Magi bloodline had gone too far for Her to fix. She would have to withdraw some of Her gifts as there were many who no longer deserved them, but first She'd care for Her three mistreated children. So She called on Sister Eywa asking if would care for them. After a small exchange of information Eywa agreed to care for the children on the condition that She could change them so the could survive with Her own children. Gently Mother Magic transferred the three to Her Sister, brushing an incorporeal kiss to each of their foreheads. "**_**Goodbye my children, may you find peace with Sister as you could not find here."**

**Eywa- The New Mother**

_Eywa studied the three small forms Her sister had entrusted to her. They had curled around each other as though to protect each other and themselves even in the healing sleep Magic had put them in. Gently touching their minds to learn of them, Eywa gazed in sadness at the much abused children in front of her. Wrapping them in her aura she spoke to them, soothing their fears as they slept on. Knowing that they would hear and remember when they woke._

"_**New life, you shall be safe here. Your Mother has passed you care to me, and I will make you mine own. Mine own Children will love you as you should have been loved by your own people. You will look different when you wake as I know not how Sister Magic designed you, I must alter your forms to be that of mine own child. SLEEP. You will wake in time."**_

_ With a last gentle brush of power she began their changes, first enlarging and shaping their bodies to be sleek and swift and strong. Next she began to change their bones, their teeth, their blood, and their organs to allow them to breathe and eat as her children did. Next she worked on their eyes and ears, once again enhancing them for survival. Then she commenced her last step, pushing her power into them creating a queue and neural net that made all of her children hers. Gifting them with the knowledge of her children and their language. _

_ She left many of the gifts that Magic had given them, but changed the form of the animal they shifted into. The were cub would also no longer be forced to shift, instead he could choose to do so. He would run as a palulukan when he so chose. The other would also run as a palulukan as it was most fitting for the two men were meant to be mates. The last child though was not one meant to be grounded, his was a soul of water and sky thus She gave him the form of those he saw with love as well as another form. A form with which to fly. An Ikran. He would be able to run with his family and still fly with Her other children. Eywa was pleased with the results of forming Her newest children. She could not wait for them to wake. She placed them in a small clearing in her forest and watched. Waiting for them to awake._


	2. Chapter 2

_**First I'd like to thank all those that reviewed, followed, and made my story a favorite. It's very encouraging. Now let's get on with the show yes?**_

**Waking Up and Dealing With the Consequences**

Sirius was the first to wake. Stiff and aching slightly from lying in the same position for far too long. Gingerly he uncurled himself from the warm bodies he was wrapped in and around. As he became more aware of his surroundings he began to wonder where he was. He knew he was in a forest, but this was like no forest he had ever seen. The trees towered at heights he had never dreamed possible, and plants of every describable shape and shade grew in lush banks around the clearing he'd found himself in. He stared in awe at the sheer magnificence of it all. Millions of greens, flowers of every colour, and plants such as he had never imagined. Then he noticed the natural sounds of the forest, somewhere nearby there was running water, strange bird calls, and animal noises rushing into his ears in a low rush of sound.

He stood uncertainly to investigate the clearing he'd awakened in, but as he stood and walked a few steps he noticed something that his awe of the forest had blinded him to: something was WRONG with him. His balance was off and when he looked down at his feet to see why he had to stifle a shout of shock. He wasn't human anymore. Instead of pale pinkish-white skin he found himself staring at legs and arms covered in an alarming shade of white banded with silvery gray jagged stripes that blended seamlessly into the white at the tips. Looking closer revealed that he was also covered in mottled black and white spots reminiscent of a snow leopard he'd seen in a muggle zoo once.

He also noted that his legs and hands were shaped differently than the used to be. It seemed as though he'd lost a digit on his fingers and each was tipped in a feline claw. And his toes were longer, seeming almost prehensile. That's when he noticed something that made him giggle with an almost panicked edge: He had a tail, and not just any tail. A long catlike tail that ended in a club like manner, once again reminding him of the leopard he'd seen. Bringing his hands to his face to stifle his hysterical giggle he noticed that his face had changed as well, but with out a mirror or pool of water he couldn't see just how that had changed. Just as he felt himself getting ready to scream an echo of a gentle but powerful voice pressed itself forward in his memory:

"_**New life, you shall be safe here. Your Mother has passed you care to me, and I will make you mine own. Mine own Children will love you as you should have been loved by your own people. You will look different when you wake as I know not how Sister Magic designed you, I must alter your forms to be that of mine own child. SLEEP. You will wake in time."**_

The voice in his memory calmed him as he allowed the knowledge that the voice had given him to sink in. Mother Magic had saved them from the Veil. Or had the Veil brought them to Mother Magic? He wasn't sure, but he knew that Mother Magic had passed them to whatever power had change him into the form he was in now. He also knew that the Gentle Voice had only changed them so that they could survive here. Wherever here was... And was that a giggle? He could have sworn he just heard a woman's giggle. He shook his head. "Never mind that, I should check on Harry and Remus."

With that thought in mind he walked carefully back to the two figures he'd woken up with. Relearning his balance quickly he squatted next to the two, almost tripping as he forgot to move his tail. Gently he checked them over, making sure they were okay and noticed that the two echoed his own changes with the only difference being size and locations of their stripes and spots. Looking closely at their faces he evaluated the changes he could see there. Their noses had flattened and widened slightly making their their faces catlike, and their eyebrows had mysteriously gone AWOL. Their eyes were much larger, and he could see that they had elongated canines, but both still looked like themselves. Harry still looked like Harry and Remus was Remus, even with the changes. He figured that he must look pretty similar. That's also when he noticed that none of them had a stitch on. ` After a momentary debate with himself he couldn't contain his snort of mirth. This would only happen to them. He stood and wandered over to the plants edging the clearing, stripping three large leaves off of one and wrapping himself in one of them. He laid the other two over the still sleeping pair and settled down to wait for them to wake. It wasn't long before Remus began to stir and Sirius couldn't wait to see his reaction, his inner prankster was bouncing in the back of his mind as he tried to stay silent and watch.

Remus woke confused. Mooney wasn't howling for blood in his mind like he usually did. In fact he was purring if Remus wasn't mistaken. Quickly becoming alert Remus sat up and curiously observed his surroundings remembering a gentle voice telling him he'd wake up different and that he would be safe. He quickly took stock of the forest around him, and then he looked down at himself. Shock made his mouth fall open as his expression blanked. He gently lifted a hand to his face staring and the change in color and shape, his mind quickly processing all that had changed but having difficulty registering just _how much _he had changed. Then something behind him moved. Moving quicker than he had ever thought possible he stood and whirled around crouching over in a defensive stance, his mind absently noting that he had a tail and filed that away for later thought. Quickly bringing his attention to the matter at hand Remus looked back at the creature moving in front of him. Staring back at him was a face that was both familiar and alien. Those gray eyes belonged to only one person he could name. It was Sirius... and yet it wasn't.

"Sirius?! Padfoot is that you?" He gasped.

"Hey Mooney! What do you think of your new self?" Sirius couldn't help bouncing in place as he asked his question. Remus had made such interesting faces as he'd looked around and at himself his golden eyes widening in shock.

"I'm not sure yet. It's... different that's for sure. But it seems like the blood lust is gone for good now. And THAT I do like."

"Hey at least we aren't fuzzy right? That would be weird. Also you might want to put your leaf back on... Not that it's a bad view or anything."

"Sirius!" The embarrassed were shouted, "You perverted idiot!"

Sirius couldn't help laughing at the look on his friend's face as he blushed and lunged for the large leaf to cover himself. The barking laughter waking the last member of the trio of travelers.

Both men rushed over as the boy they would give anything to protect stirred. Harry shot up with a shout of Sirius' name. Sirius gently grabbed the boy and pulled him into his arms, shushing the sobs as he rocked back and forth gently. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry from the other side. Muttering to and soothing the teen who was burying his face into Sirius' chest and clinging to him for dear life. As if he'd disappear if he let go.

"Shh Harry I'm here, I'm okay, it's okay. We're fine, different but fine. Shh it's alright. We're here. Remus is here, I'm here, we're safe. It's going to alright. You're going to be fine. Shh stop crying now," Harry slowly calmed down, realizing that Sirius was here, alive and speaking, and that Remus was with them as well. He slowly opened his eyes having never realized he'd closed them. And then stared, and stared before shouting in panicked disturbance.

"What the hell? What happened?! Why do you guys look like that? Where are we? Why do I look like this?"

Remus grabbed Harry's hands as he swung around. "Harry, Harry! Calm down! Do you remember what happened after we fell into the veil? Think. Do you remember a voice?" Remus cupped his hands around Harry's face, gently forcing the teen's green eyes to link with his own golden gaze. "Try to remember what happened." As Harry calmed again, trying to recall what had happened Remus released his grip on the boy's face. Finally after a few moments Harry remembered the gentle voice.

"She said we'd be different, that she had to change us into her children. That she didn't know how Mother Magic made us..." Harry breathed. "But who was she? And where are we?" Harry looked around the forest clearing for the first time in wonder. He'd never seen anything so beautiful before.

**Eywa**

_ She watched as her newest children woke giggling at their shock and basking in the awe She saw in their faces for the beauty of Her creations. When the youngest of the children woke and calmed She decided it was time to introduce Herself, and to unlock the knowledge that She had placed into each of their minds._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait guys, but I've had a few things that have happened that caused a bit of time to be eaten. Enjoy the new chapter. Review if you wish!**

**Back With the Wizards**

"Umm... guys do you suddenly get the feeling that we're being watched?" Sirius asked the other two in the clearing, shifting to look around. Seeing nothing he turned to the other two and watched them look around as well.

"Yes, yes I do feel like we're being watched." Remus pulled Harry closer to himself as Sirius edged over. The two older males placed Harry between themselves and uneasily watched their surroundings.

"_**Hush children of my sister. There is no danger here."**_

All three jumped when a distinctly feminine voice washed over them, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Who are you?" Harry asked hesitantly. "And where are we? If you don't mind?"

"_**I am Eywa the all Mother of this planet. My sister Magic sent you three to Me for safe keeping, so that you may have happy lives as you were supposed to on Her planet. She did not wish to, but it seems that Her other children had been corrupted and so you were not safe within Her realm. So She asked me to care for you. You are in My forest and safe now. This planet is called Pandora, and now I shall open the knowledge that I left in your minds, I am sorry young ones but this will be slightly disorienting." **So saying Eywa pulled on the small barrier She'd placed in each of their minds that surrounded the knowledge of their new home, and watched as all three swayed as the information rushed around their brains. She gave them a few minutes to process and catch their breath._

"_**Now I should tell you that all the gifts you had from Sister Magic are still with you, but they will no longer require a... wand was it? Hmm interesting word, but moving on... All of you will still have Her gifts, but I had to change some of them so that they would be appropriate for My realm. Now to start with you young Remus. I had to change your monthly form to a predator of My own design and no longer will the change be involuntary, instead you will be able to control it and change at will."**_

Sirius and Harry whooped in glee and glomped the motionless former werewolf. Remus was utterly speechless. No more full moon transformations? No more pain? I was almost too good to be true. All his life the werewolf had controlled him, and now it was gone. He could choose when he changed. After a few minutes of shock he gathered his composure.

"Thank you so very much Mother Eywa." He wasn't sure if this was the correct way to address what was essentially a deity, but it was the best he could do.

"_**You are very welcome child. The form I chose is one my children call a palulukan. Now young Sirius, I had to change your form as well as the Grim you used to shift into is not a form natural to Pandora. You will also shift into a palulukan. I also removed the bloodline curse that Sister Magic asked Me to remove. No longer must you fear for your sanity as you age, you are free of that burden."**_

"Thank you Mother Eywa. I really appreciate that." Sirius said earnestly. "I never realized it was a curse though. That's something to think about. I wonder what my ancestors did that pissed someone off to the point that they cursed our line with insanity?" He laughed a little as he said this last part.

"_**It is in the past child, no longer is it yours to worry over. Now young Harry we come to you. For you I have two gifts: the gift of two forms, and the gift of understanding. Now I shall explain. I give you two forms one is that of the palulukan to run with your family when you so choose, the second is one with which to fly. This form is that of the Ikran. As one who's soul is of the sky I felt that you should not be grounded. Now as to the other gift, when I was changing you into My children I saw your deep desire to heal and to create peace. All of My children can form the bond through their queue as all three of you now can, but to you I give true understanding. When any of my children speak you will understand."**_

For a few minutes Harry could say nothing, but as he thought about the gifts that the Mother of this planet gave him he was slowly beginning to understand just how much he had been given.

"Thank you," he whispered in awe. "I will do my best to be worthy of such gifts. Thank you so much, for everything. And could you please thank Mother Magic for us?"

_** "Such a sweet child. You are already worthy of Our gifts, but I will pass your thanks to Sister Magic. She will be glad that you are doing well. Now listen all three of you, two hours journey from you is a settlement of My first children. When you are comfortable go to them, for they shall know of your coming and shall love and welcome you as you are now My children. This shall not be the last time we speak as I communicate with my children often, and I do feel that I shall soon count you three among my favorites. For now rest, learn, and grow comfortable with your new forms. I shall watch over you. Welcome home My newest children."**_

With this last statement all three felt the presence leave their minds, but they still felt a faint echo of Mother Eywa around them. As if all they had to do to speak to her was reach out. It was a comforting thought.

"Is it just me or did she seem a little amused when she said we'd be among her favorites?" Harry asked, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"It wasn't just you cub. I felt it too." Remus answered.

"Well then, she said to get comfortable with our new selves didn't she? I don't know about you but I'm thinking there is no time like the present!" Sirius bounced to his new feet and started to walk around, tripping a few times as he changed speeds.

Looking at each other Harry and Remus slowly stood and followed Sirius' example. Laughing at each other as they staggered a little as they got used to walking with a tail.

"_**Such a sweet child. You are already worthy of Our gifts, but I will pass your thanks to Sister Magic. She will be glad that you are doing well. Now listen all three of you, two hours journey from you is a settlement of My first children. When you are comfortable go to them, for they shall know of your coming and shall love and welcome you as you are now My children. This shall not be the last time we speak as I communicate with my children often, and I do feel that I shall soon count you three among my favorites. For now rest, learn, and grow comfortable with your new forms. I shall watch over you. Welcome home My newest children."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apologies that this took so long. But let's get on with the show. We get to meet the natives in this chapter. I do warn you that I have taken a few creative liberties in this chapter. One of which was a little bit of Time-lording. Wibbly, wobbly and all that. Think of the veil being slightly TARDIS like, while inside minutes pass, outside centuries have. Basically (for those of whom don't speak Whovian) I squiggled the time lines of the originals a little bit to suit my purposes. Please keep this in mind while reading, and don't lambast the author with criticism on ages/time-line accuracies. The next is going to be a slight character manipulation. Let me know if you catch it. ^.-**_

The first few months that the wizards spent on Pandora were full of wonder and new discoveries. They learned how to live off the land, and how to rely on each other. Each day one of them discovered something to share with the other two. Harry being the youngest at only fourteen was having the time of his life. For the first time in his short life he was completely free of, well, just about everything that had always haunted or discouraged him. Sirius and Remus had taken care of the hunting, also splitting gathering duties. He only had to help with the cooking of their food, though he often gathered edible greenery to help out more. And while he still had to learn more about wizardry skills, the rest of the time he was free to learn and play at his own pace. Remus and Sirius taught him magic and theory, Sirius teaching him of his own family and the Potter family history, and Remus taught both of them how to use their new senses. The former werewolf was the quickest to adapt to the changes in their bodies, having already been familiar with some due to is lycanthropy. There was no yelling, no accusations of being worthless, and as much love and encouragement as he could have ever wished for.

A few days after they had woken that first day the two men had sat down with Harry and talked to him about their suspicions of his being abused. At first Harry had denied everything, but after a while (and a lot of reassurance) he had explained his treatment at the Dursley house. His reward was an enveloping hug and muttered reassurances that he was worth far more than those "reject barnyard animals" could ever be. Though there were times that Harry had nightmares about his abuse he was quickly getting better. Remus often sat dow with Harry and just listened whenever Harry remembered something difficult, then helped him come to terms with the memory. Sirius had also taken to the habit of making sure Harry always slept right between the two of the older men, and offering a constant gentle support that was much at odds with his bold personality. This utter love and acceptance was swiftly helping Harry's mental scars heal.

He had also been having a blast learning to speak and understand all of the animals around. Learning from the Pa'li and the nantang, the yerik and the angtsik. After the three had mastered their shape changing abilities and walking with six legs, they had run for miles just enjoying the sights and sounds available to their new forms. Harry had been the first to meet a real palulukan. An older female who had taken to treating Harry like her cub and following him almost everywhere. She called herself Sha'la and had accepted that her new little cub was odd and could walk in two forms. As he had yet to master his Ikran form he had not shown it to her. Upon meeting Sirius and Remus Sha'la had been wary and aggressive at first but after an explanation she had promptly decided that the two men were hers as well. They smelled like her little Ha'ri, thus they had become her cubs. Many an embarrassing tongue bath proved this as the months passed. Many days found Harry wandering close to what they had dubbed "their" clearing with Sha'la in tow, knowing that he was safe within the presence the large predator. Nothing would attack him when she was with him, and with Sirius and Remus hunting that was important, for though the forest was mostly peaceful it still held it's own natural dangers. At the moment the two of them were curled up taking an afternoon nap in a small clearing close to home surrounded by fragrant flowering trees. Neither knowing that they would very soon be interrupted in a most interesting fashion.

**In the Future Not Too Far Away**

The first time Tsu'tey met Eywa's newest children was an accident. He had been on a hunt when Mo'at had told the rest of the clan of their presence, but when he returned he had been informed that Eywa had three new children. She had also passed on the message that Eywa wanted these new children to be happy, but had given no further explanation as to why this was so important. As time passed the excited whispers of the people died down slightly, but still the Omaticaya clan looked forward to meeting the newest of Eywa's children. Despite the unrest of the clan due to the Dream-walkers' arrival the clan had postulated on how the new children would make themselves known. Having had enough of the gossip about the dreamwalker Jake and the muttering of unrest at the lack of the newest childrens' appearance, Tsu'tey decided it was time for a small escape. He organized a small hunt for yerik, taking only two other warriors with him.

They had been travelling west of the home tree for about an hour when they first noticed the silence in the forest_._ Immediately cautious, Tsu'tey signaled the warriors and they silenced their footsteps. They crept forward silently to inspect what could have caused the natural noises to silence themselves. Not long after they came upon a clearing amidst the flower grove, and before them was a sight they could not believe. There on the forest floor wrapped around what appeared to be a sleeping child, lay one of the largest and fiercest predators of the forest kingdom they inhabited.

As the shock started to wear off Tsu'tey began to panic inwardly._ Why is_ _there a child here!? Where had the child come from!? Is the child alive!? And what is a palulukan doing with the little one!? _Slowly Tsu'tey made himself calm down and observe what was in front of him; There was no blood on what he could see of the child, nor was there any around the clearing, and the palulukan seemed to be asleep. It was the peaceful sound of breathing carried to sharp ears on the breeze that quietly proved that the child still lived. Steeling himself Tsu'tey motioned for the warriors to stay back, and crept forward to investigate.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my lovelies! I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. All of you comments and encouragement was a wonderful surprise to find in my in-box. So my deepest thanks for your kind words and interest. Now on to the story!**_

_**Saying Hello To My Not So Little Friend**_

Breathing as quietly as possible Tsu'tey slowly crept out of the underbrush toward the small child and the huge predator lying in the glade. Being as silent as he knew how he inched closer to the child, his mind still whirling in panic and fear for the innocent life curled up so trustingly with the palulukan. He was just out of arms reach when a low growl rumbled through the air freezing him in his current position, arm outstretched to pull the child into the safety of his arms. Slowly he turned his head only to find a very alert palulukan snarling at him. He knew he would have to act quickly to save the little one... but for the moment all he could think was "_OH GREAT MOTHER! Don't let me die!" _Then he got his second shock of the day. The child woke up and he never expected what happened then...

P.O.V Change warning

Harry woke from his rather pleasant nap to snarling beneath his ear. Recognizing the "voice" of his caretaker he whined a little not wishing to wake, he shifted trying to snuggle back into her side.

"_**Sha'la stop it I'm trying to nap here!"** _Harry whined out.

_ **"There are others here cub. I will not let you be harmed. One was trying to take you from me!"**_ Sha'la snarled viciously as she said this, and Harry snapped awake.

Pulling away from the large predator he turned to look at the intruders in the glade to assess the threat. Obviously male, and large Harry's first thought was _why is that guy blue? _His second was _Wow he's tall. _Slowly uncurling himself Harry examined the big blue male that had entered his field of vision, who had yet to notice that Harry was now awake. Strong features, and a stubborn jaw told him that this man was not one to pick a fight with. Large eyes while fearful were determined as they returned to him, as if the male had made a decision. So this was one of Eywa's first children then? Harry compare himselfto the other deciding that he liked his own coloring better, but he would have liked to be as tall as the other man. Maybe he would grow? Harry was pulled from his musing when the man started tensing to move and he decided that it was time to speak up. After all it wouldn't do for the man to be hurt. Harry could only imagine what the male was thinking when he came across what probably looked like one of the Na'vi children curled up beside a palulukan. The shadows in the forest probably disguised his coloring differences slightly, and shock would take care of the rest.

"_**Sha'la I think he believes I'm in danger. Don't bite him... yet. We'll see what he does." **_Harry quietly whispered.

_** "I don't like this cub." **_She rumbled back.

P.O.V Change back

Tsu'tey remained frozen in apprehension for a moment after the warning growl, but he could not leave a child alone without trying to help the little one. The little one shifted and whined a little at the growling palulukan. Said beast merely nuzzled the child, keeping a wary eye on the hunter mere feet away. The child growled back. Tsu'tey was unsure of the child's gender, but it did not matter. He would not leave the little one alone. He steeled himself for action only to be stopped by a small voice.

"I wouldn't do that. Sha'la doesn't want you to come closer."

The Na'vi's head whipped to look at the small child, only to stare into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. _Wait... Green Eyes?_ Tsu'tey looked again. The little ones eyes were indeed green, it was only then that he noticed the distinct differences in coloring and small changes in the build of the child. Tsu'tey hid his shock at the child's appearance and at the usage of a name for the large predator. _Was this one of Eywa's newest children?_ _Could this little one who seemed so content between the paws of the great beast be one of the one's Eywa had told them of? I will have to ask._

"I apologize little one for intruding, but I thought that you were in danger. Sha'la was it? She is one of the greatest of the predators that roam our forests and never have I seen a palulukan with a child. Let alone one that allowed said child to nap on them." Tsu'tey admitted with a wry smile, hoping to keep the child calm. "Would you tell me your name little one? I am Tsu'tey, warrior of the Omaticaya clan."

Sha'la growled lowly, not that Tsu'tey could understand. But Harry heard, _**"Tell him to get the others out where we can them, no tricks! I won't let them hurt my cub." **_

"My name is Harry. Would you mind having the others come out? Sha'la doesn't like them hiding. Wait! I'm not that little! I'm fifteen years old!" Harry huffed.

Tsu'tey tried to hide his laugh as Harry puffed out his cheeks cutely at his denial of being small. He was so very young. "Very well Ha'ri it is nice to meet you, and you are still very young. My people live for almost three hundred years. Now my warriors will come out in a moment, can you tell me if your... friend will harm them?" He asked gently.

"Sha'la won't hurt them if they don't hurt me. So they can come out." Harry grinned as he heard a small grumble from his companion about eating their faces if they tried. Then he thought about what the other had said. How long would they live now? Maybe that was why he was so much smaller than Sirius and Remus? As Eywa had changed them physically did she also change their longevity?

"Very well then." Tsu'tey motioned to the hunters to come out. He knew they were eager to meet the small child. The other warriors seemed to melt out of the trees coming forward to greet the small one.

"I am Alt'ang," The first introduced himself. "And I am Mor'vag." The second hunter said as he moved slightly closer to the child, curious about Eywa's newest child.

"Where are your parents young one?" Alt'ang asked, a little angry that the boy had been left alone.

"My parents are dead." Harry said sadly huddling a little closer to Sha'la head drooping in sadness. The large cat purred to comfort her cub.

"I'm sorry little one. Where are your guardians?" Tsu'tey apologized to the child, shooting a glare at the other warrior for upsetting the child.

"They're hunting. Sha'la stayed with me to keep me safe." Harry replied.

"Do you mind if we stay with you until they return? I understand that Sha'la can take care of any threats, but we'd like to meet your other family." Tsu'tey asked.

Sha'la puffed with pride at the compliment and purred lowly._** "I like this one he knows strength when he sees it." **_Harry giggled at the cat and smiled at Tsu'tey. "Sha'la likes you now, says you know strength when you see it. If you want to stay you can. Maybe we can talk some more?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

Tsu'tey smiled back and nodded. Then thought about what Harry had said. _Wait a minute... she said?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK so first I want to apologize about the long wait since my last update and how short this chapter will be. I am in the process of buying my own home and have been running around trying to get everything done. (No one tells you exactly how stressful buying a house can be,) On top of that I've been working full time,and I have been helping a dear friend sort through his deceased wife's belongings. I am not abandoning this story, nor is it going on hiatus. It may be a while between updates though. So thank you for sticking with me. Now let's get on with the show.**_

_**To review**:_

Sha'la puffed with pride at the compliment and purred lowly._** "I like this one he knows strength when he sees it." **_Harry giggled at the cat and smiled at Tsu'tey. "Sha'la likes you now, says you know strength when you see it. If you want to stay you can. Maybe we can talk some more?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

Tsu'tey smiled back and nodded. Then thought about what Harry had said. _Wait a minute... she said?_

_**Moving on**_

Tsu'tey paused for a moment as what the child had said rattled around his brain. She said... SHE said... SHE SAID... this implied that the boy understood the creature. That meant that he could speak to said creature, and that meant... He stopped his train of thought there. First he had to confirm that the child actually understood the giant predator that was now eying him in what he could have sworn was amused derision. He glared at the cat for a minute before turning to Ha'ri.

"What did you mean when you mentioned 'she said' Ha'ri?" he asked gently. observing a small flinch and the beginning of a slight withdrawal at the question, he wondered what could have made the child so nervous. "There's no need for fear Ha'ri, I swear on my honor that nothing shall harm you."

Harry stared at his feet for a moment cursing his slip up and wondering whether or not he should tell them he could trust them with his secret. Afraid he would be treated like a freak. Suddenly warmth started to emanate from his core a soft voice telling him to trust. That her children would cause him no harm, he decided to listen. Looking up at the warriors watching him he hesitantly stated, "I can understand her, actually I can understand them all..." He quickly looked down again, completely missing the looks of shock and awe on the warrior's faces.

Tsu'tey caught his breathe staring with a little awe at the small but powerful being in front of him. "You have a mighty gift little one, a great blessing." He spoke with reverence in his voice. Harry looked up at the man and tried to ascertain the honesty of what Tsu'tey had said. Seeing the awe and open looks of wonder on the faces of all the warriors he quickly ducked his head back down, feeling his cheeks grow warm at their appreciation of Eywa's gift to him. He smiled to himself, basking just a little in the knowledge that they had not reacted like he people that once surrounded him. They did not judge the way everyone used to judge him.

He watched as Ha'ri shyly peeked up at him, smiling. The action was much like a small creature that Grace had shown them pictures of in the school. _What was the creature called again. It was small and fluffy... vaguely reminiscent of a palulukan and yet not seeming dangerous at all... ah yes! A kitten! Hmm I think I have found a new name for the little one... yes I think I will use that. Let us see how he will react hmm? Perhaps the humor will get the little one to relax? _

"Now kitten do you mind us waiting with you until your guardian's return? We would very much like to speak to them. Perhaps we can talk as we wait?" The warrior waited for the boy to react to what he'd said, he did not tease people often so he was curious how the little one would take his humor.

"Sure if you want." Harry answered then he paused to take in the pet name. "Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not a kitten! I am almost grown!"

The warrior couldn't help but laugh, watching the child puff up with indignation. His cheeks puffed out and a pout on his face. He thought it... well, cute. He'd always wanted a younger sibling and he wondered if this is what having one was like.

"Sorry kitten, but you're still very small. I mean no insult, I am merely teasing you." He chuckled.

"I am not a kitten!" Harry exclaimed. The other warriors had to stifle their laughter watching the young one argue with the Warrior over wether he was small or not. In fact, they were so caught up in watching the humorous scene playing out in front of them, they did not notice when two others entered the clearing.


End file.
